My Turn to Evil
by A Girl In NYC
Summary: Charley's sister, Blair, is sick of Charley's new attitude, and frustrated at the jerk he's becoming. When the new neighbor moves in, Blair turns to him for salvation. Only problem, she's looking in the worst place. 2011 Remake, Jerry/OC. ON HAITUS.
1. 1

**Hi readers! Here's my _Fright Night (2011)_ fanfiction. Title of the fic comes from the song "My Turn to Evil" by Letters vs. Numbers, which was in the trailer. Yes, I realize that everyone loves the original, and I agree, the original is terrific. But I really liked the remake, and thought that Colin Ferrell, David Tennant, and Anton Yelchin did a really good job. I kept getting this idea in my head, what if Charley had a sister who he didn't quite get along with him due to the Brewster's family problems, and that she turned to the worst thing for guidance and closure? It's Jerry/OC, and I will not make him OOC. So here's the fic, following the whole storyline of the 2011 remake. Review if you like, and I'll continue. :D**

~ **1** ~

"In other news...reportedly, this evening a young woman was approached by an unidentified man who alledgedly attempted to bite her. If you know anything about this incident, please contact the authorities."

I yawned, glancing up at the television from my history homework. I arched an eyebrow at the newswoman on the screen, thinking this was a strange newscast, given that I'd never heard a man attempt to bite a woman, let alone in public. I chewed on my lip. The Brewster household was eerily quiet, my mother at work and Charley out.

"This man was not caught, and is possibly _very_ violent. If you are approached by any such individual, _immediately_ contact the authorities..." The newswoman said.

What kind of guy bites a woman in _public_? I guess some kind of freak with a fetish, or a cannibal...

"Blair! Honey, I'm home! Can you help me get the real estate stuff in the garage?"

I practically jumped out of my skin when the back door in the kitchen swung open, my mom tumbling in with a few grocery bags. I inhaled and shut off the television quickly, yanking myself up off the leather armchair in the family room, causing my history notebook and report to go flying off my lap. I smoothed out my shirt and I huffed, throwing it back up on the ottoman, and walking into the kitchen to my mom, my bare feet getting a chill from the cold tile flooring.

"Yeah, sure." I said, following her through the door to the garage. It was dusk, the sun just barely touching the horizon, stringy pinkish-orange clouds streaking the desert skyline.

I saw Charley walking up our street with his useless motor bike, which after his many ambitious attempts, still refused to work properly.

My mom opened the hatchback of her car and began shoveling a few Century 21 Real Estate signs on stakes into the car, and I followed her.

"How was school?" She smirked at me. I arched my eyebrow at her and smirked back, "As good as school can get, I guess."

I yawned again, given I had barely slept the last few nights due to that history report, which was due tomorrow. I needed it to graduate, and I was working my ass off on it.

She rolled her eyes while smiling, going to get more signs, "You need a attitude adjustment, Blair."

I simply shrugged, knowing she was right. Living in a suburb right outside ofLas Vegas, my neighborhood was surrounded by desert. It was this giant cluster of homes, pretty much the same design, and then just road to nowhere in particular. After that long stretch of road, you hitLas Vegas. I lived in the house with my mother and Charley, and my father ducked out.

Charley walked up the driveway, a frustrated look on his face. He looked like my dad, with that short, curlier hair, slender face, and brown eyes, which we shared in characteristic. I recieved my mother's lank blond hair, and rawboned figure. I didn't mind, as long as I didn't look like my dad. I harbored hard feelings towards my father, and lately, had been shooting those negative feelings at my brother.

Speaking of which, Charley had changed quite a bit over the past few years. He used to be a dork of sorts, and now all he wanted to do was hookup with Amy, or impress Ben and Mark, two complete douchebags from our high school. He'd even kicked his now ex-best friend, Ed Thompson, to the curb. Charley wasn't the Charley I used to love and bond with, which was lately straining our relationship in the worst way.

"Bike not working again?" I asked absentmindedly, upholstering a few more signs and stakes into the hatchback, pushing a strand of lank blond hair out of my face.

"Thing won't even run," Charley sighed, hitting the handlebars, "Blair, let me take the car."

"No way, it's in bad condition. I need to get the engine and tires checked. If you can't handle a bike, then you can't handle my car." I pointed out, eyeing up the junky motor bike as Charley shuffled it into the garage.

My car was a pretty rickety 1969 Chevy Camaro Z28, the red paint chipping and the two white stripes on the front were almost gone, fading with age. The car was pressing it's usage, feebale with age. I got it with the money after babysitting non-stop for around a year and a half. It wasn't the most reliable or attractive car, but it got me around.

"Why do you think? The thing's a piece of shit. It was working in the 40's and 50's." Charley grunted, crossing his arms at me, "Nevertheless, it's still better than a bike that won't work."

"It's a '69 Camaro, dipshit. That's _not_ the 40's and 50's." I snapped.

"Hey! Enough with that language!" Mom interrupted, looking between the two of us. I rolled my eyes and continued helping her with the real estate signs. Charley was persistant, "Mom, she _always_ gets the car!"

"Take it easy." She said, looking at Charley and I, "Now help me with this, _then_ we'll talk."

Charley and I huffed and continued to help her. Mom looked into the yard of the house right next to us, the Perryman's old house. My mom was really anal about yardwork and she was pretty much a neat freak. The new guy next door, who'd moved in the other day, had a massive green dumpster on his front lawn. Mom huffed snottily, putting a hand on her hip and shutting the hatchback of her car.

"Mom, would you stop creeping? They guy's going to be weirded out that the woman next door is staring at his house. It's just a dumpster," I insisted, "No biggie."

She turned to look at me, "Blair, I'm trying to _sell_ houses, not turn people away! Look at that thing, it's an eyesore! Who keeps a giant green dumpster on their front lawn?"

"Apparently, the new neighbor does." Charley cut in, shrugging. "Blair's right. It's not a big deal, Mom. Really, he'll probably get rid of it soon."

"When the Perryman family lived there..." Mom began her usual ramblings, but Charley cut her off, "But they _moved_. They don't live there anymore."

"If he doesn't move that dumpster within the next few days, I'm going to say something to him." Mom shrugged, shutting the hatchback and locking the car.

I rolled my eyes at my mother's nosiness, but began heading back inside to finish that history report, "We haven't met or seen the guy yet. He just moved in. Give him time."

"And where are _you_ going?" Mom asked, arching her eyebrows at me.

"History report, remember?" I smirked at her, jerking my thumb to the house. Before she could answer, a lime green Volkswagen Beetle Convertible rolled up to the beginning of our driveway, with four girls sitting inside. The driver was Amy, Charley's kind-of girlfriend.

"Hi Blair, Mrs. Brewster!" She gave a smile and waved. I smiled a little, and Mom exclaimed, "Hi, honey!"

I looked at Charley mischievously, "Guess you don't need _my_ Camaro, right?" Charley smugly imitated me and then smirked at me, "No, I don't. See you guys later."

Charley ran down the driveway to Amy's Beetle, but my mother stopped him. I stood at the top of the driveway, arms crossed. "Hey, Charley. Wait a minute." I called.

"What?" He asked, looking up at us.

"Ed Thompson called. Charley, you can't keep giving him excuses to not hang out with him. If you just don't want to talk to him, then just be up front with him and just say so," Mom sighed, looking hopelessly at Charley.

"That would _kind_ of defeat the purpose." Charley shrugged, then ran to Amy's Beetle, hopping in the car.

"You can't ignore the poor kid forever." I called after Charley, who shouted back over his shoulder, "Watch me!"

I rolled my eyes as the Beetle sped down our street and out of sight. I really wondered how Charley became the asshole big-shot he was now. Ever since he began hanging around Amy, Mark, Ben, and that whole group, he'd changed drastically. He completely shut out Ed. Okay, so Ed was a little radical and dorky, but him and Charley had been inseperable. Now, Charley pretended he was never friends with him. I guess Charley was just growing up in his own strange way.

Fact was, we were growing apart at a violently rapid speed.

"I'll be back in a little while, okay?" Mom said, kissing my forehead, "Lock the door, don't let anyone in, you know, the whole deal. Call me if there's any problems."

"Mom, I'm eighteen. I _think_ I'll be okay." I smirked at her teasingly.

"Okay, okay. See you when I get home." She rolled her eyes with a smile, getting into the driver's seat of her car, "And finish that history report, okay?"

"Got it," I replied hastily.

She nodded, putting the keys into the ignition, reaching back to the back of her seat, and pulling out of the driveway. I waved as she drove away, feeling the cool pavement on my bare feet, looking as the darkness began to fall on the desert, the sun almost down.

I walked into the the garage to close it behind me, but I took a second glance up at the new next door neighbor's house, due to curiousity.

Little did I know that the next few nights would be a _living hell_.


	2. 2

**You readers are seriously amazing. 15 reviews for chapter one? Thank you so much. Here's the next chapter. I really don't want to make Blair a Mary Sue, and I don't want to rush her and Jerry's relationship. Plus, I don't want to make him OOC. It will get more "romantic", I promise. Please review, they inspire me! :D**

~ **2** ~

I yawned, pulling the keys out of the ignition of the Camaro, absolutely exhausted from the all-nighter I pulled on the history report. I put my head on the headrest of the driver's seat, uncontrollably tempted to skip today. I needed to pass in the report, so _that_ wasn't an option.

I stepped out of the car, straightening out the blueLas VegasHigh Schoolsoccer shirt.

My hair was lank and refused to do anything this morning, and I pretty much gave up. I pulled on some ripped skinny jeans, and flip flops. I had no ambition right now, the energy was basically drained out of me.

I sighed heavily, making my way to the school's courtyard, where I saw Amy, Charley, Mark, and Ben. I walked past, not really wanting to pull attention to myself, especially Mark's, who found it fitting and just to practically sexually harass me whenever I saw him.

He did it because he knew Charley wouldn't do anything about it, because he wanted to impress them.

I walked past in a fluid motion, satisfied that I didn't have to deal with my brother's obnoxious group, and made my way to German class. I just needed to get to second period, History. Then I was free, absolutely relieved.

On my way to second period block, I ran by my locker, which was next to Charley's, regrettably. I quickly turned the knob of my lock in a hurry to get to History, when I heard that familiar voice of Mark.

"Blair Brewster, why were you ignoring me this morning? Y'know you love me." He crookedly smirked, Ben standing beside him smugly as I shut my locker. I stared at the two of them.

"I wasn't _ignoring_ you," I lied, "I just need to get to second period."

"Why? What's the rush?" Mark questioned, still giving me a crooked smirk, holding my locker with one arm extended out.

"I have to give my teacher a report, so if you guys would excuse me, I'll see you later." I smirked at them impatiently, attempting to walk around Mark and Ben, which concluded to be an utter failure.

"This?" Mark snatched it off me, "This _shit_ is why you ignored me?"

"Mark, seriously. Give it back." I asked, reaching for it. He smirked and didn't let me get it, Ben laughing. I rolled my eyes, knowing that I was definately going to be late for class.

I was reassured out that when the bell rang, signaling class began, and my paper was late. Mark smirked and gave it back to me with a flick, "Here's your fucking paper."

It landed on the ground, and I bit my lip out of irritation. I reached down and grabbed my paper of the school's tile flooring, when I felt a light smack to my backside. I jumped up and looked at Mark, who was smirking and Ben was laughing at me.

"Hey douchebag, thanks for making me fail my paper and slapping my ass." I grumbled to him, turning my head, seeing Ed Thompson beckon me to come over to him, Charley standing there, too. They stood in the corner, assumably having a secretive conversation. He looked absoultely embarassed to be standing with Ed.

"You are seriously a dickhead," I snapped at Mark, who smirked back at me, "I know, Blair."

"Fuck off." I called over my shoulder. I huffed to myself as I walked to Ed and Charley, "I'm late anyways." I would seriously get Mark back for making me fail my paper and being an asshole if it was the last thing I _did_.

Ed was a little shorter than Charley, with really pale skin, glasses, and jet-black hair, thin frame, a little chubby in the face. He was a really sweet kid, just some of his mindsets were a little off the wall, in my opinion.

I slapped Charley's arm, "Your asshole friends just failed me in History. _Thanks_." I jerked my thumb to Mark and Ben, who were still laughing their asses off. Charley rolled his eyes at me, "They're fine. _Relax_, Blair."

"Blair, you gotta listen to me," Ed began, "Kids are going missing, really. I'm serious."

I looked wildly at him, then to Charley to see what he thought about it, who shook his head in disbelief. I had a really open mind, but sometimes Ed's mind and claims were just way too radical. I looked at Ed quizzically, "Um...?"

"Kids are out of school all the time," Charley explained rationally, "It happens."

"No, I mean like they're _missing_," Ed insisted, "Haven't you noticed? Adam's been out of school for the past week. It's weird. He's never out of school."

Adam, _another_ one of Charley's ex-best friends.

"Adam? Why don't you just call him, Ed? Isn't that the easiest thing to do? Don't run up the wall, he's probably sick with a virus or the flu," I reasoned, arching my eyebrows at him.

"I _did_ call him. I get the machine every single time. I've left so many voicemails, it's insane." Ed exclaimed, "I think something _got_ him. I'm going to his house tonight to check it out, and you guys are coming with me."

Charley looked at Ed like he was insane, "Break into his _house_?"

"Blair, I know _you'll_ come." He said to me, then turned to Charley, "Look, are you gonna come or not?" Ed snapped. I looked between him and Charley, taking in this severely awkward moment between the two ex-friends. I raised my eyebrows at Ed, but didn't object. I felt bad for him, so I guess I could go along with him tonight, this once.

"Blair, you can do whatever the hell you want." Charley snapped, then looked at Ed, "No way, man."

"Fine, man. But just remember, I have a video of us in tights and swords, and I don't think you want that to go viral, do you? And remember that time not too long ago that I let you borrow my Stretch Armstrong so you could wrap it around your dick and jerk off with it?" Ed snapped back, his voice raising.

"TMI." I muttered. Charley shot me a look, then to Ed, "Stop freaking out! Everyone can hear you!"

Kids were looking around, and Ben and Mark were cracking up by the lockers.

"Oh, I'm _freaking out_ now?" Ed's voice raised more.

"Fine, _fine_! I'll go!" Charley attempted to quiet him. The three of us were quiet, and I turned to see Mark and Ben cackling at Ed. They had no reason to be mean to the kid, he was just not a douchebag like them.

"Meet me at Adam's after school." Ed said to the two of us.

Charley sighed, "_Whatever_, man." He turned and walked away, leaving Ed andI. "What's up with him?" Ed asked me, and I shrugged at him.

"I guess Charley's just growing up to be a jerk."

* * *

After staying after school and begging my History teacher to let me give her my report with a no as an answer, I frustratingly jumped into my Camaro and drove home, annoyed.

The drive from school to home was only around five minutes, but I'd taken so long after school to bribing my teacher, that it was dusk by the time I pulled into the driveway.

The sky was pinkish orange, with stringy clouds streaking across the sky over the Nevada desert, the pavement cool in the pre-summer evening, the air humid, and the sun ready to set within an hour or two.

I grabbed the keys and shoved them in my skinny jeans' pocket, going to the hatchback of the Camaro and tugging. It refused to open.

The worst thing about old cars from the 1960s? They hardly _ever_ work.

"_Motherfucker_." I grumbled to myself, smacking the hatchback gently. I tugged again, but it refused to open. I was getting annoyed at this point, whether from failing my report or having a car that won't open, or having my brother become an ass overnight. Deep in thought, I almost jumped ten feet in the air when I heard a voice from behind me.

"Do you _uh_...need help with that?"

I swirled around to see a man standing a few feet next to me, giving me a humored, amused look. He must've been in his mid or late twenties, at least 6'4. He had jet black hair, pale skin, muscular build, and wore a dirt-stained wifebeater, with a cuff on his wrist. I stared at his eyes, which were either _really_ brown or insanely black. There was a weird thing about him, like a vibe, but I couldn't really put my finger on it.

"Uhm, yeah. If you don't mind." I said, shrugging.

He smirked at me, walking to my car, and flicking open the hatchback with no trouble. I stared at the stranger in my driveway, slinging my messenger bag over my shoulder.

"I'm Jerry Dandridge." He reached out his hand, "I just moved in next door."

_So here's the guy who has the dumpster in his yard._

I hesitantly reached out and shook his hand, which was stained with dirt. He had a oddly firm grip, and released my hand, and I replied with a meek smile, "I'm Blair Brewster. It's nice to meet you. Thanks for uhm, fixing my car. It's the _worst_."

He stared at me for what seemed like a few minutes, then he seemed to regain himself, shaking himself out of the trance he was in. He looked at me up and down, an amused smirk permanantly on his face, like he was sizing me up to eat.

It freaked me out, this amused smirk that he gave me like I was his dinner...it made my blood run cold.

"No problem." He smirked crookedly, his eyes so black it made me feel like he was looking right through me, "Old cars like this can get pretty damn rickety."

I smiled up at him, "You're telling me. I just need to bring my bag inside, I'll be right there." Before I finished my sentance, he asked quickly, cutting me off, "Do you need help bringing anything in?"

I looked at him with an arched eyebrow, running my hand through my hair. He was charasmatic, yet eager. "No, I'm good...thanks. You can come through the backyard, if you want. I'll be a second, really."

He gave me a small smile, just revealing two rows of insanely white teeth. I nodded, and I walked around to the backyard, opened the back kitchen door, stepping inside. He came to the doorframe and immediately came to a halt, looking like he was almost losing his breath when he stopped. He leaned against the doorframe, looking side my house, as if he was checking for witnesses. I smirked at him after throwing my bag on the couch, walking back outside.

When I walked past him in the doorway, we skimmed each other, our skin touching. He smirked down at me. He seemed a little cold, and I wondered why. It would be July in a month and we lived in the deserts nearLas Vegas, yet he was cold. He was a little taller than me, maybe by three or four inches.

His black eyes lingered on the door after I shut it, but again snapped out of his trance. There was a dark feeling about him, but I really couldn't put my finger on it. He beckoned me to follow him to the side of his yard were he had previously been working, only a few feet away from my car.

"So _you're_ the new neighbor," I said, Jerry bending down and doing his yardwork.

"I am," He replied, looking up at me while he worked, "It's uh, a pretty good neighborhood. Right next to Vegas. You live here by yourself, Blair?"

He nodded to my house, smirking up at me, his amused smirk and black eyes making me feel severely uneasy. I felt a weird chill sprint in my veins when he asked me that.

"I live here with..." I began, cut off when my mother came walking up to me.

I bit my lip, just in time for my mother to interrupt me.

"Blair, you didn't tell me you were coming home _this_ late." She said to me, then eyed up Jerry, who smirked at me, then looked at my mother, who kept rambling, "Who's this?"

"Mom, this is Jerry Dandridge. He just moved in next door." I gestured to him, and Jerry politely shook her hand, "Nice to meet you...?" He asked charmingly.

"Jane." Mom replied, "And I see you've met my daughter."

Jerry smiled charmingly at me with his dark eyes, "I have."

I looked at him, getting a rattle down my spine, and Mom instantly slipping into her real estate agent zone, "How do you like the new neighborhood? I see that you have the dumpster in your yard."

I rolled my eyes and Jerry caught me doing so, and he laughed a little bit, "It's uh, pretty good, pretty good. I promise, the dumpster will be out of the yard by tomorrow. I know, it's a little bit of an _eyesore_."

I looked at him, surprised he used the word that Mom used the other night.

Mom turned to see Charley and Amy coming up the driveway. I felt Jerry looking at me from the corner of my eye, and I was right. With Mom's back to us and talking to Amy and Charley, Jerry was sizing me up and down again. He wasn't hiding it, either. He wasn't afraid that I noticed him staring.

"Jerry, this is my son, Charley. This is his girlfriend, Amy." Mom said, introducing them. I gave Jerry a look, and he snapped out of it and gave a playfully amused look at them.

"Hey." He murmured simply.

"Hi." Charley looked at him oddly, almost suspiciously.

"I would invite you all inside," Jerry said, looking at me again, "But it's pretty messy, furniture everywhere. I have a lot of unpacking to do." He then looked at Mom, "Like I said, the dumpster will be gone by tomorrow."

"I better get going," Amy said, looking at her cell phone's clock, "My mom'll kill me if I'm not at dinner. See you later, Brewsters. Nice to meet you." She said to Jerry over her shoulder, making her way to the Beetle at the end of the driveway.

"Speaking of which, mine's probably on fire." Mom said, looking at her watch. She told Jerry how nice it was to meet him, then practically ran inside. Charley's cell phone vibrated, and he gulped loudly when he saw what it said, from Ed:

**The video goes viral in 10 if you & Blair aren't Adam's house in 5.**

Charley grabbed my arm, "We have to go, _right_ now." I looked at Jerry, who smirked at me. I looked at Charley next, "Why?"

"Ed's at Adam's. C'mon, Blair! He's _threatening_ me!" Charley was practically dragging me down the driveway.

Jerry looked insanely amused when Charley mentioned Ed.

Charley began sprinting down the street. I rolled my eyes, walking down the driveway after Charley, who was insanely running.

"Hey, Blair."

I stopped at the end of the driveway and looked at Jerry, who flashed me that crookedly amused smirk. Again, my blood ran cold. Dusk was creepily easing into darkness, and I didn't want to leave Charley in the night by himself, even if he was a douchebag.

"I'll uh, see you soon."

I nodded at him, giving him a sheepish smile. After flashing me one final smug, crooked grin, he walked into his garage, disappearing. I ran in the darkness, but one thing haunted my mind. I felt like...

I was being _watched_.


	3. 3

**23 reviews for chap. 2...I _love_ you readers, seriously. Here's chap. 3. Read & review? ;D **

~** 3 **~

I sprinted after Charley, freaked out beyond recognition when night fell when I ran down the dark suburban street, the street lights flickering on. Jerry's way of glaring at me like I was his dinner didn't ease my mind, either. His appearance was charming and charasmatic, but there was a darkness in his eyes that made my ribcage rattle with a frightened chill. I didn't really feel comfortable running down a dark, isolated street in the nighttime.

Ugh, this was creepy.

"_Charley_!" I yelled in the night, catching up to him at the bottom of Adam's driveway.

I came to an abrupt halt when I caught up to Ed and Charley, who stood by Adam's door. I adjusted and tugged on myLas VegasHigh Schoolshirt, hautily glaring at the two of them for making me practically sprint down the neighborhood to get to them.

"You're a _little_ late." Ed snapped at the two of us, "I believe I told you guys _after_ school, right?" Charley rolled his eyes. I glared at Charley, silently telling him to be nice, which he was finding hard to do lately.

"Don't even try that, Ed. I dunno what Charley's excuse is, but mine is that I had to explain to my teacher that I didn't mean to fail my college history report; it wasn't my fault. It was the work of my douchebag brother's new friends." I hissed, directing it to Charley.

"_Lay off_, Blair! They're fine." Charley shifted uncomfortably.

I rolled my eyes, and I was ready to brew a fight with him if he wanted. Regrettably, Ed broke up the fight by shutting us up and convincing us to go the door of Adam's house.

It was unlocked; the door creaked open when Ed pushed on it. We stepped inside, looking around. It seemed like nothing had changed, nothing looked out of the ordinary. Ed led the way upstairs to the bedrooms, where again, we saw nothing there. I bit my lip, searching for Adam, for anyone. _Nothing_ was there.

"See? Nobody's here. Can we go now?" Charley snapped, looking around the dark room.

Ed glared at him annoyed, getting in Charley's face, "Exactly. Nobody's here, don't you get it? You can't ignore the fact that Adam's _gone_."

"So he picked up and moved." Charley reasoned.

"And didn't tell anybody? The furniture's still here," I commented, flashing the light from the flashlight on the spare furniture that was scattered across the room. The house felt strange, almost creepy, "It's pretty unlikely. School would've known."

"Blair's right," Ed agreed, "I _know_ that thing got Adam!"

I arched an eyebrow at him, and Charley barked, "What do you mean _got_ him? Like, an animal? You're speaking like a monster came in and ate him or something."

"Your neighbor." Ed directed his eyes up to me, "He's a vampire."

Charley and I did a double-take of what he just said in unison, both of us looking wildly at Ed. I ran a hand through my lank hair, shook my head and said with an eyebrow arched with attitiude in my voice, "_Jerry_? Jerry Dandridge is a vampire?"

"Yeah. I _know_ he's what killed Adam." Ed nodded, peeking into another room.

"He's a vampire? Dude, seriously. No, he isn't. What kind of vampire name is that? _Jerry_?" Charley scoffed, gesturing how ridiciously he thought it was by throwing his hands in the air.

"Blair, you _gotta_ know he's a vampire." Ed looked at me for support.

I looked at him, pretty speechless.

I blinked and confessed, "No, he isn't. He's charmingly creepy, I guess. But he's a pretty good guy from what I've experienced...he fixed my car's hatchback, offered to help me bring my stuff inside the house, and he talked to me before I even approached him. He's just trying to be a good neighbor."

Ed grabbed my shirt so he was clenching it in his fists, "Did you invite him in?"

I looked at him, surprised at the frantic tone in his speech, "Uh...no? Why does that matter?" Ed looked at me suspiciously. "Lay off, man." Charley mumbled, and Ed released my shirt.

"How much time did you spend with him?" Ed asked carefully. Charley rolled his eyes, throwing his hands up in the air, signaling he gave up on Ed's sanity.

"20 minutes!" I said, "Calm down, Ed. He's really a sweet guy. Charmingly creepy, but sweet."

"You can't be alone with him that long! And no, he isn't _sweet_! He's not motherfucking Edward Cullen! He's not brooding, or lovesick. He's like the shark from_ Jaws_! He'll tear your throat out before you even blink, Blair! He'll kill you if you're not careful! Believe me, he's trouble. He's a vampire." Ed exploded at me.

I blinked speechlessly at him again, "You read too much _Twilight_. And I hate Edward Cullen." He rolled his eyes, and Charley scoffed, "You _do_ read too much _Twilight_."

"He's vicious. And I seriously am pissed that you guys think I read _Twilight_." Ed mocked, searching around a little more then stopping in front of Charley.

"Dude, you gotta stop this. You make me and Blair come all the way here, and I played along, alright? But this is getting too old. We did this when we were what, tweleve? This is stupid, and you need to grow up." Charley suddenly snapped at Ed, and I cringed, stepping back from this brewing fight.

"Grow up? Just a year ago we were doing shit like this. And now there's a real vampire and you won't even believe me! What happened to you?" Ed yelled back.

"_I grew up_!" Charley shouted, and shoved Ed, knocking him to the floor.

"Charley!" I snapped at him, then looking at Ed. He put a hand up to me, then looked at Charley with this cringefully heartbroken glance, "We used to be best friends. We were inseperable. What happened?"

"Things changed." Charley replied.

* * *

Foster the People's _Pumped Up Kicks _blared on my radio as I sat on my bed in my room, the moon full outside my window and the lights in my room relaxing. I yawned, dramatically stretching out like a cat.

_You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun..._

I was insanely mad at Charley for kicking Ed to the curb, and treating him so harshly yesterday. So Ed's theory of Jerry being a vampire was a little off the wall. Ed wasn't in school, and Charley was worried that he'd yelled at him too harshly. Charley was acting just like my father lately; an egotistical asshole who didn't care about anybody but himself. It was annoying and frustrating, and Charley and my relationship was circling the drain, just like me and my father's had. Every man in my life at one time or another was a dickhead. I sighed a the realization.

I felt this unnerving feeling suddenly, and I stood up, looking out my window, pushing back the curtain.

Jerry was walking to my house, his black eyes looking up at me from below. I quickly stepped back, a little unnerved, away from my window. Before I could do anything else, I heard a knock on the gate outside. I backed away from the window again, then sprinted down the stairs.

Mom wasn't home, it was just Charley and I.

I opened the back kitchen door, poking my head out and looking to my left, seeing the gate. I stepped outside into the night barefoot, the humidNevadapre-summer air hitting me, the crickets squeaking. I walked to the gate and yanked it open.

Jerry stood there, leaning up against the frame of the gate, a pleasantly smug smile on his face, showing some of his teeth,"Blair. Just the woman I wanted to see."

I arched an eyebrow at him banteringly, "Jerry. What's up?"

"I'm, uh...having a few people over. I'm a little embarassed to say this, but I'm clean out of beer. You have like a six pack? I'll reimburse you, of course. And you're welcome to come over, too." He flashed me a crooked grin.

"Definately. I'll check what we have." I nodded and gave him a returning smirk, gesturing for him to come into the backyard. He followed me, walking to the doorway and halting immediately, practically losing his breath, glaring at the door uncomfortably, as I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Jerry watched me expectingly, looking at me like I was his next meal.

"Is Budweiser okay? My mom likes it, but I prefer Heineken." I asked, holding up a six pack from the refridgerator.

"That's fine," Jerry nodded, keeping that crookedly charming grin on his face and blackness in his irises. I bit my lip, attempting to avoid contact with him. He cleared his throat, "So, uh...I saw that you and Charley don't really see eye to eye often, if you don't mind me saying so, Blair."

"You saw that yesterday?" I asked, sighing awkwardly in embarassment, noting that he was referring to the verbal screaming match that Charley and I had in the driveway the night before, after coming back from Adam's house. We'd been fighting because I didn't like the way he treated Ed.

Lately, Charley and I were becoming enemies.

"I witnessed it..." Jerry said, "Y'know, you seem pretty stressed out. You should _live_ a little bit. You're an adult, you don't have to take shit from anybody."

"Yeah, if only I didn't have stress." I scoffed, putting the Budweiser on the counter, "Charley's just like my dad, a douchebag. Like every fucking man that's in my life at this current moment in time."

"_Thanks_." Jerry smirked deviantly.

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry! I don't mean you. I'm just...okay, you're right. I'm stressed. I'm sorry, you probably don't want to hear my bitching and moaning." I bit my lip, embarassed that I let that personal information out in front of my new attractively creepy neighbor.

"No problem..._but_, like I said. Live a little. You aren't in a cage. Why don't you, uh, come over tonight?" Jerry asked carefully, looking at me with his coal black eyes.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

He nodded, was about to say something, when Charley's voice came from down the hall, "Blair?"

I jumped, startled by his voice, hitting the Budweiser case, making one of the bottles fall to the ground and shatter, the glass of the bottle and the alcoholic liquid spilling everywhere on the tile flooring. A piece of glass cut my hand, and a small cut formed on my palm.

"_Shit_," I huffed, looking at the blood gush out of the cut, spilling onto my hand, dripping onto the tiling of the kitchen floor, creating a small pool of blood.

Jerry shifted quickly in the doorway, anxiously looking at me, "Do you need help? That cut's _deep_. You're bleeding pretty badly...Let me look at it."

"Yeah, I..." I began to ask for his help, but was cut off by Charley, who stormed into the kitchen, grabbing my arm, "_No_, she's fine. Go wash it off in the bathroom and put a band-aid on it, Blair. _Now_."

I glared at Charley, told Jerry that I'd be right back, and sprinted for the bathroom down the hall from the kitchen. I put my hand in the sink, the blood rushing down the sink with the water, clearly showing the jagged scarring from the Budweiser bottle. I washed it with soap, and rinsed more water. I decided it didn't really need a band-aid, given it stopped bleeding.

I made my way back to the kitchen, but I stopped when I overheard Charley and Jerry talking.

"Y'know, you got a lot on your shoulders for a kid. Your mom, she uh, didn't really tell me _too_ much, but there's this reglect. Gives off a scent. And _Blair_, my God. She's ridden with neglect. It's a really intense sense, you know? She told me about your old man ducking out. She's vunerable, she's _ready _for shit, y'know? You don't see it, do you? Well, maybe you do. But it's up to you to look out for her. Because there are a lot of bad people out there, Charley. Do you think you can handle that, guy?" Jerry was saying to him.

I bit my lip when I heard Charley reply rigidly, "I think I can handle it."

I walked around the corner, acting like I didn't eavesdrop. Jerry looked at me with that charasmaticly crooked smile, and asked, "Are you still bleeding?"

"No, it stopped." I replied, lifting my hand to show him the cut, "I'm fine for now." Charley looked at me suspiciously, who had given Jerry the beer case already. Jerry nodded, "Then...you're coming over tonight, right? It's the least I could do for helping me out."

I nodded, "Why not?"

I stepped outside into the night air, walking past Jerry. He flashed me a dark smile, and Charley instantly became tensed, "Blair, seriously. Come back inside. Mom's going to be home at tweleve, and she'll be fucking pissed if you aren't home."

I shrugged up at Charley, "I'm just next door. I'll be back in an hour or two."

"Don't _worry_, guy." Jerry smirked tauntingly at him, walking back to his yard through the gate. Charley looked after me, watching me as I walked into the dark after Jerry.

Little did I know, the night was going to get frightening...

**Reviews inspire me. ;D**


	4. 4

**I love you all for being so supportive and kind in your reviews. It is very appreciated! This chapter was actually pretty difficult for me, because I had to keep Jerry in character and I had to decide what was going to happen to Blair :/ ...Let me know if you like! Oh, and if you guys like Colin Farrell..go watch _In Bruges_. I'm pretty much hooked on that film. :D**

~ **4** ~

Jerry's house was dark and cold, so cold that my blood ran fast in my veins. The furniture was scarce, everything was packaged up in boxes around the room. It was really dark, only one or two lamps in the whole downstairs. I got this really creepy feeling. I mean, what did I really know about Jerry? He was my new neighbor, and he was charmingly creepy. Therefore, I instantly felt like I should've sprinted back to my house. Regrettably, I didn't.

Jerry shut the door behind me, unbeknownst to me, clicking the lock on it's hatch. He walked past me without another glance in my direction. He walked into the kitchen, which was right near the door. He turned around to face me, leaning his back up against the granite counter top, staring at me, throwing a green apple up, and catching it swiftly in his palm.

I stared back at him, my eyebrow arched, silently asking him why he was staring at me.

"You're really different than your brother." He said after our stare-off, "I don't see how you are related. Same blood, same eyes. But such, uh..._different_ personalities."

"I've been saying that all my life." I jokingly scoffed.

"I'm serious." He murmured, arms crossed against his upper chest. Instantly, I knew something was wrong. There was like a trigger in my mind that was yelling at me to leave right away, that something didn't feel right here. The way he was staring at me was unhealthy.

"Jerry, where's everyone else?" I asked him cautiously, looking at him with a twinge of fear in my eyes.

He ignored the question, gave me that crookedly amused small smile, and he began to walk to me. With every step he took towards me, I stepped back. He grinned when he noticed, revealing his insanely white teeth, "Blair, I was telling Charley...you give off this, this _scent_. Neglect, frustration. It's hard to ignore."

He stepped closer, I stepped back. I hit the door, and I looked up at him as he crept closer, "I don't know what you're talking about. I really think I should just head back..."

"I really don't think so," He flipped my question into a statement.

"You've been watching me. I've been watching _you_."

He snapped, closing in on me, suddenly towering over me against the door, inches away from my face, "And you know what? It's _kinda_ making me get a little unnerved. You've bitten off more than you can chew..."

I bit my lip, feeling fear erupt in my veins.

I switched around and got up off the door so my back was now to the living room, my eyes growing wide when he began approaching me. I glared at him, "Jerry, I don't know what you're talking about."

"And you know what I've noticed? You're alone." Jerry concietedly smiled, ignoring my defensive comment, "You're always alone. Your mom, she's at work. Your brother, he's just...not there. And you let me know about your old man. You _know_ you're alone, don't you, Blair? You _hate it_ that there's no one there."

He was almost four inches away from my face when he smirked at me, "That's what makes the neglect, and the frustration, so strong in scent. You really are alone, aren't you?"

"I'm leaving." I snapped, storming past him, brushing him as I did.

I reached for the doorknob, grabbing it and turning it. I attempted to open the door, no use. It was locked with a key. I stared at the door, realizing I was in serious trouble. I felt my breath quicken when I felt his eyes staring at my back, burning holes in it with his black eyes.

"And Blair...do you know what other scent is on you, right now?"

His dark, venomous voice asked calmly from behind me, and I felt an instant strike of panic when I remembered Ed's warnings about Jerry. Fear and anxiety crept up my spine, my blood running cold. I slowly turned around to look at him, leaning against the door.

"Your fear."

He grinned deviantly at me, revealing largely pointed, sharp fangs in the right and left corners of his mouth. I gasped, smacking my hand over my mouth in utter shock, almost falling to the floor against the door. He came at me quickly, but I reacted. I began sprinting to the stairs. He laughed, standing at the bottom of the stairs while I ran up, "Running won't do _shit_."

Tears began blinding my vision, but I blinked them quickly away. There were multiple doors upstairs, and I frantically searched for one with a hiding spot, or a window, or _something_. I heard his patient, clunking footsteps begin to climb the stairs after me. I quickly jumped into the first room I found, which was Jerry's upstairs office.

There was a odd decoration on the wall that I'd never seen before, it looked ancient. Jerry's desk, with one light illuminating the room. There was a window next to the desk, and I attempted to open it. I unlocked it and yanked on it multiple times. I heard Jerry's footsteps coming closer, when I realized it was painted shut.

The room had no place to hide other than the closet.

I sprinted to the closet, yanking open the French doors. There was countless uniforms hanging up; paramedic, police officer, sheriff, delivery, everything. It was another twinge of fear when I realized that he used those uniforms to get invited into peoples' houses, because he couldn't get in without an invitation. The way he'd almost lost his breath, the way he couldn't even put a hand through the doorway. Ed was right.

Jerry was a vampire.

I pushed the clothes aside, quietly standing behind them. I cupped my hand over my mouth so he could not hear my quick breathing. Tears silently streaked down my face and over my cupped hand, dripping down and hitting the floor below me. I shut my eyes and inhaled, regretting not listening to Ed, regretting even coming here. Jerry Dandridge was the neighborhood killer, the vampire. A few more tears streaked over my hand.

My heart thumped, hitting up against my ribcage.

Jerry's clunking footsteps came down the hall, and instantly stopped at the door of his office. He waited there a moment, like he was climaxing the suspense. He took a few steps into the office, and I trembled in fear, pressing my hand on my mouth so hard I thought I would leave a scar.

I saw from underneath the door, his shoes look around the office. I shut my eyes in hopelessness, knowing there wasn't anything I could do. He stopped at the doors of the closet. I'd trusted him, and now he was lurking in the dark to devour me.

He pulled the doors apart, revealling me.

I trembled and dropped my hand off of my mouth, letting out a choke of a sob, staring at him. His eyes were so black, they were like charcoal. I felt my heart drop to my stomach, as if someone just punched me, hard. The shock and pure terror that ran through my veins is unimaginable.

"Blair, I'm surprised. I would've thought you'd been more mature about this." Jerry flashed me a crookedly amused grin, snatching me into his grasp, and I yelped in surprise of his quick movement. His eyes were so black, heartless, inhumane. My eyes stared up at his, my mind blank.

He put a finger to his lips, telling me to be quiet.

"Charley will find out," I said to him, letting tears hit my lip without uttering a sob. He registered a small smile, and looked at me, as if he doubted it. The humor in his face showed absolutely no conscience of humans, just lust for blood. I looked up at him wearily, just wanting him to get it over with.

"I know."

He said, holding the side of my upper torso with his left hand, and making me lean on him with his right hand. My hands were limp at my sides. His grip, like his handshake had been, tight and firm. He was so cold.

His mouth came to me ear, and his hot breath made goosebumps on my skin and my blood run cold.

"You know you're frustrated. You're alone. You've _always_ been alone." Jerry murmured into my ear, holding the side of my head so his lips were pressed to my ear, "You don't have to be. You've bitten off more than you can chew, Blair. You've come into my territory, you've found out about me, you've watched me. I'll make the loneliness stop. Just give in. You're not _alone_ anymore."

I stared at him in horror as he retreated back from my ear, and he grinned deviantly at me, the crookedness of his smile and the manical look in his eyes was a hint of what he was about to do. He grabbed my hand, the jagged cut across it from the Budweiser bottle, and sank his teeth into the cut, re-opening it with a horrible noise.

I screamed, my body squirming in his grasp, blood dripping down my arm and onto the carpeting below us.

He pushed his bloody mouth against mine, muffling my screams. He pressed into me agressively, grabbing the back of my head to control me, afterwards ripping his mouth off of mine. Crimson red blood flowed like a river down his mouth and chin, my blood.

He kissed me, drenching myself in my own blood.

He was going to kill me. My own blood from my hand was on my face. I stared up at him carelessly, feeling drowsy, presumably of blood loss,

"I don't care anymore."

He held me tightly, tightening his grip on my torso. He took his other hand, grasping the left side of my neck, leaning back my head so he could see the right side of my neck. He brushed my lank blond hair out of his way, looking at my neck.

He pressed his lips to my ear again, "I know."

He retreated back again, crookedly grinned at me, and opened his mouth, revealing rows of fangs, throwing his head back and yanked his mouth to my open neck. Instantly, unbearable pain shot in my veins, and my muscles contracted to match the pain.

And I saw black.

**Reviews fuel my fire :D**


	5. 5

**98 reviews for only 4 chapters...really, I seriously want to thank you guys. It means a lot, and it's really appreciated. Now, Blair has been bitten, but I also don't want to rush into anything. I want to put the romance between Blair and Jerry in a non-grushy way, because, let's face it; Jerry's anything bust gushy and romantic. Nevertheless, the title of the fic "My Turn to Evil" is implying that Blair turns to Jerry and kind of betrays Charley. This chapter takes place in the same night that Jerry and Charley go after each other, so please bear with me with the awkward time framing, and here's chapter 5. :D**

~ **5** ~

"_You_ have the choice here, Blair. You just have to pick the one that won't get you, uh..._killed_."

My eyes felt like they were sewn shut, like if I opened them, my eyelids would rip. I laid slumped against the plaster wall inside Jerry's closet, which led to another room which had at least four to six doors extending it. I was currently in the second room to the left. It was still nighttime, and after Jerry had bitten me, I crawled into one of the rooms, as he laughed bitterly, following me, watching me struggle on my hands and knees, crawling away from him.

I was slumped up against the wall, blood on my mouth, neck and hand, and my eyes half-closed. My tank top was torn across the stomach, my lanky hair was messy, and oxygen was begging to be breathed in as I sat there, in uncontrollable pain. I felt paralyzed, like my ribcage or spine was bashed in with a hammar. I honestly couldn't move a muscle.

I opened my eyes, and I stared up at Jerry, not even knowing if I hated him for drinking my blood, or loved him for pinpointing exactly what I really felt about being absoultely alone.

I inhaled heavily, my chest heaving up and down as I laid there helplessly, feeling my energy deplete, possibly from the blood loss. Blood stained the concrete flooring of the room, my hand cut open, fang marks in my neck. I glared up at Jerry, who bent down to be eye level with me. That amused, humorous crooked grin crawled across his darkly handsome face, his black eyes examining my expression.

"I don't know." I exhaled, looking at him half-heartedly, refusing to cry.

He smirked, pulling him mouth smugly up to the right, revealing a fang. He reached for me, and my body refused to defend itself, seeing as I was so weak from his attack. I don't think I would've defended myself anyway. No matter if Jerry was a bloodthirsty vampire bastard, he knew exactly what Charley and my mother didn't.

He reached out to me and clutched me to him like I weighed absoultely nothing, like a rag doll. I flinched a little when he held me so close to him, and I reached my arms around his neck so I wouldn't land painfully on the concrete flooring.

I yelped when he brought me so close to his lips that we almost kissed again.

His fangs protruded from his mouth, and his black eyes felt like they burnt holes in my skin when he looked at me. I had a difficult time looking straight into his eyes when he spoke to me, agressiveness in his voice, "Blair, you can either be with me like this, or you can die."

I blinked up at him, "A vampire?"

He nodded, grinning, his fangs inches from my mouth. I clutched around his neck, feeling his hands on my torso. Chills ran up my spine when I acknowledged his hands holding the sides of my torso beneath my chest, and he noticed that I was looking at his hands. A smug smile crept on his face, and I watched his hands creep higher while he held me in his vice grip like a useless rag doll.

His lips were at my ear, pressing his lips to my hair, "You were born to be a vampire. You _know_ you are. Your blood screams it. The neglect and frustration would go away, Blair."

His hands crept to my upper torso, gripping my sides like I was an infant, making me look at him straightforwardly in the eyes.

"I can't kill my brother, or my mother." I murmured, looking at him.

He laughed a little bit bitterly, and grinned, shaking his head, but ignored my question. "You aren't a vampire yet...I didn't get enough blood...you, uhm..._have_ the choice."

"And if I don't?"

I choked out, feeling my own crimson red blood dripping down my chest slowly, from the skin penetrations on my neck. Jerry just looked at me with his coal black eyes, serious.

My life was his choice, it was his to control. I felt beyond vunerable, now he could do whatever he wanted with me, he could kill me, or change me. He could do whatever he wanted to me, and no one would ever suspect the polite guy next door was the vampire that attacked me.

He leaned closer to me, our noses brushing. I felt his hands supporting my lower back, bringing me closer to him. I felt his hot breath on me, and he intimdatingly stared straight into my eyes, his lips brushing mine while he spoke, "I'd kill you. And _honestly_, Blair, I don't want to."

I nodded, speechless.

"You're _sick_ of being alone. You _hate_ the way your family is, and you're looking for a way to get out. Here's the way out." He said murmured, raising his eyebrows to indicate that he meant himself, and he left my lips.

I gasped for breath loudly, when he lips trailed down to my neck, pressing his body to mine, tightening his grip on my torso. I clutched onto his neck tighter, my blood running cold to his intimate contact. I gasped when he put his lips to my neck teasingly, rasing his head, taking a hand and brushing my hair out of the way, and quietly pressing his lips to my ear.

"I'll be everything Charley and your old man couldn't be. You'll get revenge, revenge on Charley. I've watched you, Blair. I know how you act, your emotions. Your hate, your fear..." He held the side of my head while he spoke, pressing me up against his side, and I shut my eyes, reasoning what he said in my mind.

I thought of Ben, Mark, and Charley...but he was different, he was my _brother_.

To go against my own brother, it just felt weird. But when I remembered how he acted, shoving Ed to the ground, belittling him...I just _lost it_.

I nodded at him, "Okay."

He smirked at me manically, brushing his lips to mine, fangs out. I felt my blood run cold, my heart beating so fast that it felt like my heart was slamming up against my ribcage. My pulse was throbbing so loudly that everything went quiet, just my heart's thumping was heard in my eardrums.

I reached up and pushed my lips into Jerry's, and he hungrily pressed his lips in mine. He pressed harder, ancy for the blood that lingered on my lips. He aggressively lunged into me, grasping my torso like I was an object.

We were interrupted when there was a sudden crash, and Jerry instantly broke away, suspiciously looking outside the closet, and he stood up, letting me go back up against the wall weakly.

"Don't move, Blair." He murmured, stalking out of the room.

A few moments later, I heard footsteps, but not the clunking ones of Jerry's. I bit my lip, backing up against the wall, anxious who was there. Charley's face emerged from behind the rack of clothes, and he looked at me with shock, as I laid there, panting and bloody.

"Shit, shit, _shit_! Blair, what the _fuck_ did he do to you? Nevermind, let's get out of here!" Charley whispered, grabbing me and putting my arm around his shoulder. As I laid there, slouched up against the shoulder of my brother wearily, only one thought sped through my mind.

Jerry had me now...

...and Charley didn't know what was coming to him.

**Reviews inspire me ;D**


	6. 6

**Again, thank you so much for reading & reviewing. It's very much appreciated! For chapter 5, it's going to be a little different. Charley has already gone to Peter Vincent, and now the start of this chapter will take place when Jerry's knocking on the Brewster house's door. Again, sorry for the awkward time framing. Here's chapter 5. :D**

~ **6** ~

I moaned in pain when Charley helped me walk down the staircase, and I stumbled a little, which I found odd. My feet were tingling, like I wasn't able to walk properly. Charley put a hand over my mouth to prevent me from gasping, but I knew this was no use. Jerry had me now, there was no turning back from here.

We made our way down the stairwell, to see Jerry leaning against the counter, biting ravenously into an apple. He knew far too well that Charley was trying to escape with me, and he was pretending to notice, out of sadistic pleasure. Charley slowly crouched down, dragging me along to avoid Jerry, who was smugly watching us, even though Charley didn't see. I locked eyes with Jerry, who gave me a crookedly amused grin and raised his eyebrows.

He grinned at me, revealing rows of straight, white teeth, and fangs on either side of his mouth.

I collapsed onto the couch in the family room once we got into our house, feeling drained, quite literally. I was pretty out of it, dizzy from blood loss. Jerry's fang marks were imprinted into my neck, and Charley was panicking, ancily running around. I'd cleaned my wounds and the blood off of me. Nevertheless, Jerry would be back in seconds, given that his new little protégé was missing.

He was toying with Charley, completely playing cat and mouse games with his mind.

Charley had crept around Jerry's house quickly, dragging me out into the nighttime in our suburban neighborhood, and into our house. Jerry knew exactly what Charley was doing, but like the predatory vampire he was, watched him stumble and attempt to save me. Charley looked bewildered when he looked at my neck, asking me fifty questions a minute, and rambling how scared he was.

Strings of garlic and crucifixes dangled from the windows. I stared at Charley as he ancily ran around, freaking out. He ran a hand through his hair, "Are you a vampire? Did he turn you? Mom's home, and so's Amy, so we have to play this out carefully, or they'll think we're crazy..."

I sat up the straightest I could at the noise of Amy coming down the stairs, looking at Charley, then looking at me, "Hey, Blair. I didn't know you were home."

"Yep, I am." I said awkwardly, never really gotten along with her. She turned to look at Charley, who had a crucifix in his hand, then to the garlic-decorated windows. She stared at him wildly, like she thought he was a insane lunatic, "Charley, is that a crucifix in your hand?"

Charley stared back at her, putting the crucifix behind his back, "Uh...no. Well, maybe..."

"_Blair_? Blair, honey? Are you home?"

I heard my mother call, which interrupting Amy and Charley's conversation. She came storming into the room. My mother looked at me, worry filling her expression, "Honey, you look really pale. Are you alright?"

I hesitantly nodded. I wasn't going to tell her that Jerry Dandridge, our neighbor, just revealed that he was a vampire, invited me to join him, sucked my blood, then kissed me. No, that's not something you want to tell your mother.

"Charley, what's this?" Mom asked, looking crazily at her son, then to the family room, which was decked out with countless anti-vampire things strewn across the window to the backyard.

"We _can't_ let him in." Charley told her, and she stared at him.

"_Who_?" She asked, confused.

"Jerry. Mom, just listen. He's a vampire. I know that sounds crazy, but hear me out. He bit Blair, and..." Charley freaked out, spilling out every detail to our mother. Amy looked at him, confused.

Charley was cut off when their was a loud knock on the door, and Jerry's darkly attractive voice chimed from behind the door, "Jane? It's Jerry, from next door. Listen, I need to talk to you, _and_ Blair..."

Mom glared at Charley, then attempted to go to the door. Amy and I watched them, sitting on the couch. Charley grabbed her shoulders and snapped, "No! _Don't_ answer it! Don't answer the door."

Mom looked at him, "Charley, this is my house, and I'll answer the door if I want to." Jerry's voice called again, "Your son's harassing me. He's _deranged_, diluted! He broke into my house!"

"Is that true?" Mom asked, looking at Charley in shock. Charley didn't deny this, he huffed and looked guiltily at Mom, then said, "He bit Blair, I had to..."

"_Enough_ with saying he bit Blair! She's fine!" Mom exclaimed, gesturing to me. I was feeling dizzy, and I began to wonder if this was normal.

"Jane, I don't want to take this to the authorities, but I will..." Jerry warned.

"Please." Charley quietly begged our mother, looking at her with genuine worry. Mom looked at him, not believing what she was doing, rolled her eyes, and said, "Go to the authorities!"

There was silence, and I knew Jerry would get in one way or the other.

"He can't get in without an invitation." Charley whispered. Amy and Mom exchanged looks, and I stared straight out into the backyard. Jerry was stalking out to the middle of the yard, with a shovel in his hand. I looked at him.

"Oh, this is the joke, right? The joke for Amy? Okay..." Mom scoffed, as Charley urgently beckoned us to come to the window, "I can't believe Jerry would seriously go along with this." She laughed to herself, not believing the situation.

Jerry glared at the house, beginning to dig up the middle of the yard.

"What the fuck's he doing to my yard?" Mom snapped, just as Jerry began pulling up the gas lines. A snap and a whistling noise was suddenly heard, and I gasped. Amy looked around, "What was that...?"

A blare of flames came flying out of the fireplace and kitchen, the four of us ducking behind the furniture, and peeking our heads out. The house was in flames, smoldering from the fire, and Jerry approached the house, looking inside deviantly.

"Don't need an invitation if there's no house."

He grinned at me.

He was going to take me.

**Sorry for the short chapter! Next chapter will be heavily romantic (but not gushy) Jerry/Blair.  
Reviews fuel my fire ;D**


	7. 7

~ **7** ~

"Get in! I'll drive!"

Mom yelled, Amy and Charley sprinting for Mom's parked Prius in the garage. I stood there, knowing I wasn't going to run. Jerry had me, he could do what he wanted. I'd accepted him making me into a vampire, and there was no turning back. I stood in the middle of the hallway on the way to the garage, staring blankly at Charley.

"Blair, are you _insane_? Come on!"

Charley screamed, my mother and Amy jumping into the car. He ran to me and grabbed both of my arms, physically dragging me into the house. "Charley, stop..._Charley_!" I attempted, but he didn't listen, as usual. Charley opened the back door of the car, practically throwing me next to Amy, and he jumped in the passenger seat. I regained myself as Mom sped out of the garage, Charley yelling at her to drive as the house went up in flames. I looked back, no sign of Jerry.

"Charley, Blair...what the _hell_ is going on?" Mom shouted, speeding down our street, "Is everybody okay? Is everybody alright?"

Just a few moments after the words escaped her lips, Charley's old, beat-up, wrecked motorcycle came smashing through the back window of the Prius, the motor still running. It was the same old bike that Charley had been complaining about just three or four nights ago. The sound of the motor bike made Amy and I scream, and it was practically sticking out, almost hitting Amy's head.

The bike flew back out the window, falling into the background on the dark, pre-summer Las Vegas street. Mom drove faster than before, pushing the pedal the fastest it would go, on the road to nowhere in particular. She looked at Charley and snapped, "Seriously, this is _not_ okay Charley! Who the _fuck_ is this guy?"

"I told you, he's a _vampire_! He fucking _bit_ Blair!" Charley shouted.

"Enough about _vampires_! He did _not_ bite Blair!" Mom replied, im a huff.

Charley looked at me to say something, that I was bitten. I refused, giving him a "shut up" look. Instead, Charley lunged for me, across Amy, and yanked me so I pressed against the passenger seat.

"No, Charley! _Don't_!" I yelped, but he yanked the strap of cardigan back before I could finish my sentance.

"Mom,_ look_!" Charley shouted, and our mother quickly took her eyes off the nighttime road ahead of her, looking at my shoulder, which had bloody teeth puntcures engraved in my flesh, freshly cut. They were medium-sized, noticable.

Mom gasped, "_Oh My God_...oh my...I'm calling the police! Ah, shit...there's no service!"

My mother was in such a state of shock, she didn't even bother to ask why I hadn't told her that Jerry had bitten me. I felt insanely dizzy, and I practically collapsed back up against the backseat.

"I don't get service either!" Charley snapped.

There was silence, then the flashing of white headlights in the rearview mirror. Mom's eyes grew insanely wide in fear, and she looked back at Amy and I, then to the car that was approaching ours. It was a black pick-up truck, Jerry's car. Mom knew this was trouble, and sheer, obvioius panic showed in her voice.

"Oh shit. Who's this? Is this him?"

The black pickup slammed the back of our car, causing us to jerk violently forward in our seats. The truck came violently speeding up, and Jerry glared at Charley from the passenger seat. He grinned at me, and I felt the blood rush from my cheeks, my blood beginning to run cold. He slammed the side of the car with his, and I gripped the passenger seat to keep from hitting up against the back door.

He wanted me out of the car, and Charley dead.

He sped faster ahead of us, swerving his car to park in the middle of the road, climbing out, making a road block. He grinned viciously at Mom's Prius, challenging us. But before we could do anything, another car swerved from behind us, and pulled up right next to us. It wasn't a car I recognized, and it was a man I recognized who climbed out of the car. We followed suit, Charley and Mom opening the door and shouted to the man, "Hey, stop! Get back in the fucking car!"

"You cut me off back there!" The man, in his mid-fifties, accussed, climbing out of his car and yelling at Charley, "What the hell's wrong with you? You got a back tail light out, you stop in the middle of the road..."

Big mistake.

Out of nowhere, Jerry was approaching him. His face was completely different, inhuman. His mouth revealed rows and rows of shark-like fanged teeth, his eyes black, and he growled at the man who'd been yelling at us about his car. It was the most scariest, inhuman vampiric thing I've ever seen, from movies or from TV.

The man backed up, scurrying back to his car, but Jerry was way too quick. We watched in horror from the backseat window. I climbed out, looking, as Jerry growled and took this man by the neck, diving into his flesh, blood spewing from the puncture wound in the neck. Crimson red blood flew everywhere as Jerry gouged the man's neck, digging into his skin, then dropping him like a rag doll to the concrete road, like it was nothing.

Jerry's face disturbingly turned normal, warping back into the handsome face that I knew, and grinning at the four of us. His coal black eyes targeted me.

"Hey." He simply greeted us, wiping blood from his mouth on the back of his palm.

"Go, _run_! Run while you can!" Charley shouted to Amy, Mom and I. They hesitantly looked at him, but Jerry and I had our eyes locked, knowing that I wasn't going anywhere. Charley looked annoyed that we weren't running, and he shouted, "I've got this! Go!"

He held a crucifix in his hand.

"Really?" Jerry scoffed, looking at Charley pathetically, "That's a mighty big cross you''ve got there, Charley. The question is, do _you_ have faith?"

"Get _back_!" Charley snapped.

"Not the cross, Charley." Jerry warned, hissing at the cross, slightly backing up, "Seriously, not the cross..."

In a spilt second, Jerry charged him. He set it aflame in Charley's hand once Jerry's hand touched it, slamming Charley up against the car, "Big mistake, Charley...you really shouldn't have been so noisy...even Blair knew..."

"Jerry!"

I stood a few feet away from Charlie. In the blink of an eye, Jerry had grabbed me, holding my back up against his chest, arm across my chest and neck, slinging me and pressing me up against his body. I gasped, grabbing onto his forearm in support. I coughed in his grasp, pawing at his forearm.

"Blair!" Mom and Charley screamed, and I shook my head, "I'm fine, I'm fine. Just run..."

"_Ah_, ah, ah." Jerry smirked, crimson red blood still covering his mouth, saying it in my ear, but loud enough for everyone else to hear, "Blair, I believe you really belong to me now, right? You _promised_, you made a deal. You _can't_ run. And you don't even _want_ to."

His lips brushed my ear, the smell of blood stinging my nose.

Mom stared at me in fear and shock, "Blair, what's he _talking_ about?"

"Isn't that right, Blair? You blood's _screaming_ it, right?" Jerry grinned, amused, two inches from my face as he held me to him, pressed against his body, "You know you can't keep it a secret. Just be honest, really..."

I stared up at Jerry, and nodded, "I...I _promised_..."

"_Blair_!" Mom and Charley screamed at me.

Jerry grinned down at me, pressing his lips to my ear, breathing right beside my ear. He smelt strongly of blood, the scent slightly making me feel faint. I felt tears rise behind my eyes, ready to spill. They did, streaking down my cheeks, trailing mascara with them, and I managed not to sob, just silent tears.

I shook my head, "Run! _Please_, I'm _begging_ you, just _run_!"

"Blair, I _swear_..." Charley screamed angrily, but I cut him off, "Take Mom and Amy, and _go_!" Jerry grinned at Mom, Amy, and Charley, crookedly amused, holding me tightly against him like a rag doll.

"Yeah, we'll catch you later." He joked, blood streaking down his mouth while he grinned.

His eyes then travelled to me, snapping his mouth shut. He searched my eyes, darting back and forth. I fearfully looked up at him. I wasn't afraid of him, I was afraid of what he was capable of doing. He smirked at me, brushing his free hand up to my ear and pushing a strand of blond hair behind it.

"Blair, don't be afraid..." He murmured darkly, nudging his nose to my head, speaking intimidately into my ear, holding my body like a rag doll, tightly grasping my torso and crossing his arm across my chest, "Just one taste..."

His breath was hot as he kissed my lips, pressing his cold mouth to mine, taking slowly motions to my mouth. He slowly dragged his lipsoff my own, covering my mouth in blood of the man who he'd fed from two minutes prior. He dragged his lips, slowly, to my neck, causing me to gasp loudly, to make my body tremble. He re-grasped my body to get myself to stop trembling.

"Shh..." He murmured, pressing his lips to my neck.

I gasped quietly, tears spilling from my eyes, side-glancing at him while he worked on my neck. He retreated from my neck, glancing back at me with an amused, humourously smug smirk. I blinked at him, my voice trembling with anxiety as I spoke, "What are you waiting for?"

He gripped my shoulder and ripped the sleeve of my shirt down, making my neck vunerable. My heart thumped so fast that it really felt like it was slamming my ribcage. He pulled up the right side of his mouth in a half-grin, revealing his fangs, "I'm not."

He grabbed my neck harshly, threw his head back, and sank his mouth to my neck. I felt like my muscles were on fire, as they twitched as it felt like one million knives were being stabbed into my neck. I yelped loudly, a scream; but Jerry slowly rocked me carefully, sucking the blood. It poured down my neck, red blood streaking down my neck and chest, staining my clothes. I gasped a few times, and instantly, I felt calm, my eyes fluttering, everything becoming dark.

Jerry smirked, releasing his mouth from my neck, kissing my ear.

"Good girl."

**Reviews inspire me :D**


	8. 8

**Hi readers! I realize it has been a few months since I last updated this fic. I am so, so sorry for updating and then cutting it short. I had a few other stories to update, and school started back up. I will be updating this regularly now, so hopefully you are all still interested. ****Please review, and again, my apologies! **

~ **8** ~

I felt really cold. My eyes fluttered, struggling to open.

Once my line of vision was clear, I realized I was in a dark, underground room. The door was white, resembling a normal closet door, but the rest of the room was like a cave.

I was chained down by my foot, and my white tank top was stained with a blood streak coming from my neck down my breasts, and parts of the top had rips in it. My skinny jeans' knees were ripped. I reached up to feel my neck, a swollen bite mark there.

I gasped quietly, realizing and remembering everything that happened; Jerry Dandridge bit me.

_I was a vampire._

My head throbbed, and I reached up and pressed my palm against my forehead, trying to fathom and process everything. I couldn't believe it.

And I remembered...now my mother, Amy, and Charley knew I chose Jerry's side. I turned _against_ them. I couldn't help myself. I'd had it with Charley.

I put my face in my hands, exhaling, then raking a hand through my hair. Dried blood coated my neck and the side of my mouth. My eyes felt heavy, and I was exhausted. I felt like I'd been hit by a freight train.

I laid back down, feeling my head throb beneath my palm.

I reached down to my ankle, attempting to pull on the chain that I was tied down with. I shook it, looked for the key to the lock in the area nearest me; nothing.

I turned around, attempting to squirm out of the chain. I grew frustrated, and without warning, a pair of fangs shot out from my gums in my mouth. I gasped, putting a hand over my mouth.

"Don't worry, Blair. That's uh, normal."

I froze where I sat, sprawled out on the cave floor, holding the chain in my hand. My eyes widened as I recognized that calm, yet aggressive tone of voice that could only belong to Jerry.

I felt tears stinging the side of my eyes, and I instantly sprang up, facing him.

He wore a black button-down shirt, his chest exposed. His blackish, brown hair was a bit tousled, and his black eyes bared into me, like they were staring right through my soul.

His eyes on me made me short of breath. He looked ravenous, yet cocky, that familiar smug smile on his face, like he'd just won a bet.

"I'm a vampire," I exhaled quietly, "I..I can't believe it." Jerry came closer to me. He grinned, his fangs portruding from his mouth, "That you are, Blair. That you are."

"I have fangs." I said dumbly, dumbfounded at the fact, "I have fucking _fangs_."

He laughed a little, and came to stand in front of me. He looked me up and down, "I'll have to teach you. You have a lot to learn about being a vampire."

"Like?" I asked, looking down at the dried blood on myself.

"Feeding. Killing. Watching." Jerry said darkly, a disturbed grin on his handsome face.

"Killing?" I asked.

Jerry nodded, "To start, Amy and Charley."

A sporadic wave of random, angry emotions came over me. I felt myself become angry, annoyed with myself that I'd let it come to this. I turned against my own family, my own brother, to be with a vampire who clearly had ill intentions. I glared at Jerry, infuriated.

"Look what you've done to me," I snarled, attempting to come closer to Jerry, but the chain stopping me, "Charley's going to find me, and when he does..."

I was instantly shut up when Jerry grabbed my neck, and he towered over me. He held me like he had before, like a rag doll, like I weighed nothing.

He gripped me, looking into my eyes like a maniac. He smelt like cologne and blood, an oddly attractive scent to me. He grinned a little, revealing his right fang. I gasped a little, and he laughed lightly, with menace and malice in his dark eyes.

His reaction to my jump at him was quicker than anything that I'd ever seen.

"Lesson number _one_. You're going to be mad at first. When vampires first turn, they're always angry at the vampire who made them. But you need to accept this, um...gift, that I've given to you. Remember what we talked about. Remember Charley ruining your life. Remember him ignoring you and growing apart? It's his fault. We can get back at him. We'll have revenge, Blair. Don't you want that?" He asked calmly, soothingly.

I nodded at him; he was slowly turning me against Charley.

And he was being very convincing.

"I've smelt your scent. I know it by heart. You're lonely, you're desperate. You need someone to guide you. And here I stand, Blair. Here I stand." Jerry said.

I stared up into cold, heartless black his eyes, that clearly thirsted for blood, violence. He ran a hand through my blond hair, smirking slyly at me.

I blinked a few times, nodding. When he explained it, it seemed so logical. Like there was nothing wrong with the plan, nothing wrong with going after Charley and Amy. I exhaled, "Okay."

Jerry's grin grew wider, and he pushed a strand of hair behind my ear, "That's a good girl."

He instantly gripped me harder, pressing his lips on my neck, feeding off the blood that remained from earlier. He bit down, letting new blood pour. I gasped loudly, but he silenced me by pressing his lips to mine.

He brought his lips up to my own, kissing me aggressively, the taste of blood on his lips, copper and salty.

He bit my upper lip, then made it gentler. I kissed him, tears stinging the sides of my eyes, and eventually the tear flew down my cheek to my cut-up lips, stinging them.

Jerry threw his head back and sucked on my neck. I yelped, pain on my face, and I gripped his back, digging my black-painted nails into his flesh.

I gasped, and he aggressively took off my shirt. I didn't think much of it until he brought me down to the ground of the cave-like room, our eyes never leaving each others.

His hands traveled to my jeans, him on top of me. I stared up at him as he began to unzip them, a few tears silently streaking down my face.

I let him unzip them, and I let him push them off of me. He stared back down at me, flashing me a violent little smirk. I tried to smile, but I couldn't. I reached up and kissed him, hard. Before he did anything further, he pressed his bloody lips to my ear, his breath hot on my skin, sending goosebumps under my flesh.

"Blair, we're going to go to Las Vegas. We're going to find Peter Vincent, and we're going to find Charley." After he said this, he kissed me, and I kissed him back, aggressively, then gently. He was going to kill Charley.

And I was going to help him.

**Reviews are amazing ;D**


End file.
